


Common Language

by NeoQwerty



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Animalistic Body Language, Axl Has Animal-Type Reploid Traits, Background X Lecturing, Gen, Zero Is An Apex Predator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: X is lecturing Axl, and Zero watches them interact.He notices something really odd about Axl's design.
Relationships: Axl & X (Rockman), Axl & Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 9





	Common Language

X is berating Axl, once again. Axl normally takes it with a smile.

A smile that grates on Zero's circuits, that feels _off_.

It's when Axl gives a wide, soundless yawn and makes sure X sees him do it, when Zero finally sees Axl's back teeth are all a serrated row of shearing fangs that it clicks.

Axl's been giving X warnings to stop pushing him, the way a predator-model animaloid would.

Zero wonders curiously if that was in the original design, if Red Alert gave him those in an effort to make him fit with them, or if Axl made that mod himself.

X pauses, blinking at Axl's big fang-flashing yawn, then huffs.

"Axl, shut your mouth and open your ears."

Axl does close his mouth, but there's a growl in his throat, a low thrum that makes the animaloids around him give a wide berth.

Zero's growl is much louder, and he grins at Axl with his very sharp canines on display and his ponytail a little larger than usual.

Axl's face is almost comical, the way aggression drops and his whole body straightens, mouth going slack in surprise.

X clears his throat. Zero flicks his eyes at X and back to Axl, and the delinquent relents, nose wrinkling and the edge of his incisors showing under his upper lip as he focuses on X again.


End file.
